A contact center may be used by a provider to enable a user to submit a query or request (collectively referred hereinafter as a “transaction”) for an issue or a service handled by the provider. Specifically, an agent may be employed at the contact center who receives a ticket associated with the transaction such as via an email communication, a Web form communication, a chat session, a voice communication, a video communication, etc. The ticket may include all relevant information for the agent to properly generate a response for the user. The agent may utilize any available resource to determine the correct response for the ticket. For example, the agent may rely upon proprietary tools, publicly available information, privacy information corresponding to the user, etc.
The contact center may enable the agent to handle the transaction in a variety of manners. For example, a real-time communication or a non-real-time communication may be performed. As noted above, the email communication and the Web form communication may be non-real-time communications whereas the chat session, the voice communication, and the video communication may be real-time communications. That is, the transactions performed through non-real-time communications may be performed at any time after receipt whereas the transactions performed through real-time communications may be performed at the time they are received. Due to the nature in which real-time communications are performed between the agent and the user, the transactions may be categorized in differing levels of urgency such as real-time communications having a higher priority over non-real-time communications.
To improve an efficiency upon which each of the agents may perform their duties, the contact center may be configured with multiplicity for each of the agents. Multiplicity may relate to an ability to present a plurality of transactions concurrently to the agents for processing. Accordingly, the process of multiplicity may allow agents to, for example, speak with a user in a voice communication in a first transaction while responding to users via an email and/or a chat communication in parallel to increase productivity at the contact center. Multiplicity is typically under the control of administrators who decide depending on agent capabilities on how many transactions may be presented in parallel. Multiplicity may make the contact center more nimble and efficient for handling large numbers of different transaction types and volumes of transactions.
However, an increasingly more available format to submit and resolve a transaction request in real-time between the user and the agent of the contact center involves the use of a video communication such as Web Real Time Communication (WebRTC). In the video communication, a real-time video call mechanism enables the user to view the agent and vice versa while discussing the transaction.